El Torneo de Quidditch
by Yami Naty Cullen Swan
Summary: La Asociación Mundial de Quidditch decidieron organizar un torneo internacional de Quidditch entre las potencia europeas donde se vera si el proyecto funciona o no. Tendremos rivalidades, amistades, amor y mas.
1. Anuncios y Presentaciones

**Mi primer fic largo de HP, desde hace un tiempo estaba buscando una idea, había pensado en un All Muggles, es decir, fuera del mundo creado por JKR pero no cuajaba la idea pues amo los fics de la tercera generación y a los personajes pues se les puede sacar mucha punta.**

**Espero les guste, nos leemos abajo.**

**Aclaro: Los personajes y demás elementos en este fic son propiedad de JKR yo solo los uso para divertirme, solo los personajes que no conozcan son míos.**

**Capítulo 1: Anuncios y presentaciones**

Luego de la selección de los niños de primero, todos los chicos y chicas conversaban alegremente cuando la directora Minerva McGonagall se paró y dijo- Buenas noches alumnos y, una vez más bienvenidos a este nuevo año en Hogwarts, primero quiero recordar que todos los pisos menos los últimos del colegio están permitidos y además deseo darles un anuncio muy importante. Este año se realizara la primera copa internacional de Quidditch. Tendremos equipos de Francia, Rumania, España e Italia. Como será la representación de todo Reino Unido, el capitán de la casa ganadora del torneo por casas del año pasado será el que escoja los miembros del equipo nacional.

Todos vieron a James Sirius Potter, capitán del equipo de Gryffindor y actual campeón. El, al sentirse observado, sonrió ante esa noticia, la directora continuo- Pese a que Hogwarts es el colegio más popular y de más prestigio, existen en otras zonas del Reino Unido con escuelas de magia por lo tanto los mejores jugadores de dichas escuelas también estarán aquí. Por lo tanto no solo debe elegir entre las cuatro casas sino también de todos los demás colegios- la sonrisa de James decayó y los demás capitanes soltaron el aire haciendo saber que no envidiaban al primogénito de la familia Potter- bien si más que agregar puede seguir comiendo.

Todos reanudaron su cena ahora conversando de la próxima copa, los jugadores de Gryffindor felicitaban a su capitán por el logro de ser el capitán y seleccionador del equipo de Reino Unido. James obviamente esta algo nervioso pues sabia que seria complicado elegir a los mejores pues el sabia que por lo menos en Hogwarts había talento más que suficiente para la selección de un muy buen equipo.

Luego de eso Albus se le acerco cuando ya era hora de ir a los dormitorios y se le sentó al lado, su hermano era de Slytherin así que solo se veían en los recesos, salidas al pueblo o a la hora de comer, él le dijo en tono bastante alegre- felicitaciones hermano, me alegro por ti, pero será algo difícil, ¿verdad?- el asintió viendo a su hermano- ¿sabes que todos confiamos en que elegirás lo mejor de lo mejor?

-Si lo sé pero igual es aterrador, espero que ninguno sea tan buen buscador como tú Al- el aludido sonrió y le dio un abrazo a su hermano que rompieron casi enseguida luego James añadió- nos vemos mañana.

El asintió y le dijo- ok y recuerda contarle a papa y mama.

-Lo hare, pero mañana, Golum no le gusta volar de noche- Golum es su lechuza. Albus suspiro al oír eso, y pensar que esa lechuza era una consentida.

Luego de eso el junto a su mejor amigo Scorpius Malfoy se fueron a la sala común de Slytherin, mientras James caminaba a la suya la directora lo llamo y este fue donde esta- Sr. Potter ¿podemos hablar por favor?- el asintió y la directora le indico que entrara a una oficina. Al llegar ella le indico que tomara asiento y comenzó- bueno sé que la noticia lo tomo desprevenido y algo apresurado pero se debía hacer hoy pues en unos días vendrán los chicos y consideré necesario avisar, sin embargo los prefectos publicaran el día de la prueba en las salas comunes. ¿Tiene alguna duda?

-Sí, ¿Cuántas escuelas vendrán?

-4 contando Hogwarts, la Academia Irlandesa de Magos que es solo para chicos, el Instituto de Gales que es mixto y el Colegio de York solo para señoritas- dijo ella y luego añadió- Ellos, a diferencia de Hogwarts, no poseen casas sino que solo poseen dormitorios , en el que es mixto son los dormitorios masculinos y femeninos.

-Entonces ¿Cómo saben cuáles son los mejores jugadores?

-Porque los chicos son premiados al final de un torneo que se realiza entre ellos. Hogwarts se salió de eso en 1911 pues era difícil escoger a los mejores pues en aquella época la rivalidad era tal y el nivel del colegio era tan alto que nunca se ponían de acuerdo así que se decidió salir. Sin embargo estos tres si continuaron y se premia a los jugadores de acuerdo a sus logros en el campo. Por ejemplo el mejor guardián que fue el que paro más puntos, el mejor cazador que era el que anotaba más, el o los mejores golpeadores que lograban golpear a mas jugadores del equipo contrario y el mejor buscador que normalmente es el que gana la final. Esos son los que vendaran.

-¿Cuántos se pueden seleccionar por posición? Y ¿ellos me mandaran una lista de los jugadores?

-Si se pueden seleccionar hasta 3 por posición y solo en caso de lesiones o problemas de salud se podrán cambiar o si deseas cambiar los jugadores como en futbol muggle- James había visto el deporte gracias a su abuelo y a su padre que lo habían llevado a un partido de entre el Manchester United y el Chelsea. No era tan emocionante como el futbol pero debía admitir que era divertido- en cuanto a la lista, el encargado del ministerio te lo mandara para que la revises, ellos vendrán a Hogwarts para ser seleccionados. Cuando sean elegidos se entrenara en el campo de Quidditch de los Goblins de Londres- James asintió ante todo eso que la profesora le dio- ¿otra pregunta?- el negó- ok entonces vaya a descansar.

Él se fue a su habitación y cuando llego dijo la contraseña a la señora gorda, luego entro y fue rumbo a su habitación donde salto en la cama y sin cambiarse se quedó dormido.

A la mañana siguiente él fue el primero en pararse, ¿Cómo siendo el último en darse dormido fue el primero en pararse? Pues gracias a una lechuza con mal genio lo despertó a las 8 de la mañana, esta le llevo la carta con los jugadores de los otros colegios.

Mientras desayunaba comenzó a revisarla. Debía admitir que muchos de los jugadores eran súper estrellas, como por ejemplo Joseph Morgan de la academia mixta, guardia y ganador del mejor guardián tres años seguidos o las gemelas Young de la academia de chicas que eran las mejores golpeadoras del torneo del pasado con trece jugadores golpeados o como Damián McGinty que era de la escuela irlandesa y que era el máximo anotador con veinte en el torneo pasado. Todas súper estrellas y todos fuertes contendientes.

El sabía que en esas tres posiciones sería difícil no escogerlos, ellos serían además titulares seguros. Al ver los números de estos jugadores James pudo notar que ninguno de Hogwarts poseía esas mismas habilidades. Sin embargo aún no había visto a los buscadores pues prefirió que fuera sorpresa y no estar tentado a contarle a su hermano.

James sabía que esta sería una selección muy difícil pero debía seleccionar lo mejor, la crema y nata de los jugadores del reino unido y así ganarle a Francia, Rumania, España y a Italia. Él quería ser campeón.

**ooOooOoo**

**Eso fue todo por ahora, espero les haya gustado y comenten, como ven cree un nuevo torneo de Quidditch entre países, tome la idea del futbol pues soy fan, ¡espero les guste y que comenten que les pareció!**

**¡Nos estamos leyendo!**


	2. Llegada de los demás competidores

**Aclaro: Los personajes y demás elementos en este fic son propiedad de JKR yo solo los uso para divertirme, solo los personajes que no conozcan son míos.**

**Capítulo 2: Llegada de los demás competidores**

A la mañana del día siguiente James se levanta y luego de un rápido baño y ponerse su ropa del colegio, el decide ir a mandar la carta que la noche anterior escribió, contándole todo a sus padres y a Teddy.

En una de las escuelas que compiten un joven rubio salpicado con tonos castaños, ojos verdes, con una camisa blanca, una corbata azul semi suelta y unos pantalones negros está caminando por los pasillos de su escuela persiguiendo a la profesora de vuelo.

-Profesora Smith disculpe, ¿puedo hablar con usted?

-Si joven Joseph dígame

-Profesora, ¿cómo es posible que nosotros que somos los campeones del torneo entre escuelas no hay sido la elegía para escoger el equipo? ¿Por qué Hogwarts?

-Me pregunto exactamente lo mismo joven Morgan, pero los directivos eligieron esa institución por ser de tradición, la más popular y además ellos desean ver al joven James Potter como capitán- eso hizo que Joseph rodará los ojos- entiendo que estés molesto pero así son las reglas. Haz tu mejor prueba y entra en el equipo ¿ok?

-Ok profesora- ella sonrió y se retiró.

Joseph sabía que el quedaría, él había revisado las listas de los chicos de Hogwarts y ninguno era rival para el así que él no estaba preocupado.

Él es estudiante de séptimo año y este será su oportunidad para que lo elijan para un grande de Reino Unido o Europa en general.

Su máximo sueño era ese, jugar Quidditch profesionalmente, el camino de vuelta al campo y allí está su equipo. Esperando para entrenar y ver quien tenía más chance de jugar en el equipo nacional.

Mientras en Irlanda se están reuniendo los chicos de la academia para entrenar, ellos poseen al mejor cazador de nuestra micro liga de las escuelas y el capitán del equipo. Damián McGinty. Este chico de sexto año posee unos ojos azules hermosos y penetrantes, cabello negro corto, piel blanca y con una sonrisa encantadora.

Este chico es el más popular de la escuela y fuere de ella también pues las chicas todas lo aman, es más las otras dos escuelas de la liga tienen un club de fans en su honor.

-Bien chicos tenemos una misión. Defender nuestro honor, nosotros tenemos un buen equipo, competitivo, hábil. Nosotros debemos conseguir al menos entrar en los suplentes y así tener un chance de jugar. Debemos demostrar por somos los segundos en puntaje del torneo del año pasado.

Todos asintieron y comenzaron las prácticas.

En otro lugar, específicamente en la academia para señoritas se realizaba lo mismo y las gemelas Young. Mary y Julia son las co capitanas del equipo, ella golpean las blugglers como si su vida dependiera de eso. Ellas tenían la mejor defensa en la liga y hacían gala de eso distrayendo a sus compañeras. Ellas saben esquivarlas pelotas pero igual son distraídas por ellas y lo logran anotar.

Las hermanas, rubias, ojos verdes, sonrisas hermosas y con un buen físico, ellas pese a no poseer la fuerza necesaria para los golpeadores, siguen siendo las mejores. Son de sexto año.

Todos en la liga saben que ellas junto con Damián y Joseph son los seguros para el equipo.

En Hogwarts la cosa esta reñida pues todos los miembros de los equipos por casas desean participar pero James debe decidir quién va y quien no, solo lo mejor debe ir. Más luego de lo que leyó de sus competidores.

Así que comenzó a ver a cada integrante de las casas, luego público la lista en la biblioteca.

**Jugadores que van a probar para la selección final:**

Oliver Pierce- Guardián- Ravenclaw

Cassy Griffin: Cazadora- Ravenclaw

Scorpius Malfoy- Cazador- Slytherin

Derek Jordán- Cazador- Hufflepuff

Fred Weasley II y Jasón Campbell- Golpeadores- Gryffindor

Albus S. Potter- Buscador- Slytherin

James había visto a estos jugadores y sabía que quizá no quedarían todos pero de algo estaba seguro y es que estos chicos y chicas serían al menos una buena competencia.

El organizó una práctica para que todos se compenetraran y jugarán como un equipo. Al comienzo se veían desarticulados pero luego comenzaron a jugar mejor.

Luego de varios días llego el momento de la verdad. Conocer a los miembros de la delegación de estudiantes.

Los chicos y chicas se reunieron en los jardines para ver la llegada de las delegaciones. El primero en llegar fue el tren de los irlandeses. Volador, de color azul celeste. Este se paró en los jardines y de él salió un hombre de unos cuarenta años, moreno, ojos marrones, cabello negro corto, vestido con una túnica azul.

Minerva se acercó al hombre y le dijo- Gabriel bienvenido- ella sonrió y el hombre se la devolvió y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Minerva gracias por recibirnos- su voz gruesa resonó en el silencio de los estudiantes.

En eso comenzaron a salir los chicos, primero fue Damián que causó varios suspiros y murmullos de las chicas, él se quedó viendo a Dominique, la cual se sonrojo.

El resto del equipo no causo tantos suspiros y murmullos como su capitán que camino hacia James Potter y le dio la mano- mucho gusto Potter, yo soy Damián McGinty.

-Mucho gusto y bienvenidos a Hogwart.

Unos minutos después llego un carruaje y que se paró al lado del tren. Este es color naranja suave, no muy llamativo.

Del carruaje bajo una mujer alta y esbelta, blanca, ojos color miel y con su cabello coro castaño claro, ataviada con un vestido del mismo color del carruaje. Llego a donde está la directora de Hogwarts- Minerva querida, cuanto tiempo- ella le sonríe y le da un beso en la mejilla el cual McGonagall responde.

-Mariana que gusto verte. Qué bueno que pudiste venir- la mujer le dio un saludo también a su colega Gabriel y luego se puso al lado izquierdo de McGonagall.

Acto seguido las chicas comenzaron a salir y esta vez fue el turno de los chicos de ver al equipo de aquella escuela. Todos murmuraban y sonreían a algunas que les gustaban. Las co capitanas llegaron a donde James que les sonrío de lo más encantador y más de una en el grupo se sonrojo.

James sabe que su encanto es innegable y si puede usarlo lo hará. Las chicas se pararon al otro lado de él y luego de unos veinte minutos llego un barco al mejor estilo de Dumstrang y del barco de Dave Jones.

De allí salió un hombre con barba, no tan larga como la de Hagrid, cabello negro, ojos marrones, piel ligeramente bronceada. Vestido con una túnica negra y camino hacia la directora con una sonrisa.

-Minerva, que maravilla volver a verte- él le dio un ligero abrazo y saludo a sus iguales de las demás escuelas.

-El sentimiento es mutuo Jasón. Qué bueno que nos puedes acompañar- él sonrió y se ubicó junto a la otra directora.

Inmediatamente después comenzaron a salir un equipo mixto de chicos y chicas. El capitán era el que más chicas hizo suspirar y la buscadora lo hizo con los chicos.

Al llegar donde estaba James, Joseph lo vio y le dio la mano- Espero que seas tan bueno como dicen Potter- dijo en tono desafiante. Las gemelas y Damián rodaron los ojos ante la actitud de Joseph.

-Joe cariño ¿por qué no puedes ser más cortes con nuestro guapo anfitrión?- dijo Mary viendo a su ex rival con una sonrisa.

-Esa es mi forma de saludar "cariño"- dijo él haciendo comillas con sus dedos.

-Gracias Joseph- dijo James ignorando la pequeña discusión entre ellos- Espero ver que tienes y por qué eres un guardián tan laureado- Joseph sonrío de medio lado.

-Ya verás- él se ubicó en al lado del equipo de las chicas.

-Bien, luego de esta bienvenida me gustaría invitar a nuestros invitados a entrar al Gran Comedor para compartir una maravillosa cena.

Con eso todos entraron al colegio. Los prefectos ubicaron a los equipos invitados a sentarse en varias mesas. El equipo de la escuela para chicas se sentaron con los Ravenclaw, el equipo de para chicos se sentaron con Hufflepuff y por último el equipo mixto con Gryffindor. La que los guio fue Rose.

Joseph la vio todo el camino a la mesa, ella podía sentir su mirada en su espada y él podía ver lo incomoda que se sentía la pelirroja. Al llegar él sonrió y le dijo- gracias bella- lo que causó un sonrojo de ella y una sonrisa en él.

Scorpius vio eso y deseaba matar al chico, él le gusta Rose desde hace un año aproximadamente pero no se ha atrevido a confesarlo pues son amigos, los mejores de hecho, y no desea perderla.

Desde el primer año ellos se volvieron mejores amigos. Primero fueron él y Albus luego se les unió ella. Según lo que Scorpius ha oído ella es igual de inteligente que su madre, Hermione Granger, igual de mandona e igual de respondona. Sin embargo eso le comenzó a parecer adorable hace un año.

Ella en los seis años anteriores nunca fue muy atractiva pero desde el año pasado eso había cambiado, había crecido unos cuantos centímetros más, sus curvas se habían hecho más evidentes y ese rebelde cabello rojo se había domado.

Ahora es una chica sexy y eso le gustaba pero al mismo tiempo no, pues tipos como este de otra escuela la veían y le coqueteaban.

Definitivamente estaba celoso, muy celoso. Albus lo vio y le hizo un gesto de que se calmara, él sabía lo que el joven rubio había visto y sabía sus sentimientos hacia la chica pelirroja pues ellos lo habían hablado durante sus horas libres desde el año pasado.

La cena paso tranquila, Joseph de vez en cuando veía a Rose y le daba una que otra sonrisa haciendo que ella se sonrojara. Ella no podía negar que el chico era muy atractivo y tiene una picardía en los ojos que le parecía sexy, sin embargo ella le gusta más Scorpius pero ella sabía que el solo la quería como su amiga y nada más que eso.

Ella le había comenzado a gustar el rubio de Slytherin desde el año pasado, pues el había vuelto muy atractivo y difícil de ignorar, su cabello se había oscurecido un poco haciéndolo lucir no tan parecido a su padre sino más a su madre, sus ojos grises casi verdosos le daban un toque muy llamativo y su físico se había vuelto más atlético gracias al Quidditch. Él era el más deseado de la escuela junto a su primo James. Lo cual hacia más difícil que el pudiera fijarse en ella con tantas chicas hermosas.

**ooOooOoo**

**¡Eso fue todo por hoy! ¿Qué opinan de los chicos y chicas que llegaron a Hogwarts? **

**Damián y Joseph son nombres de un cantante/actor y un actor que son irlandés e inglés así que los puse en el fic pero la personalidad será creada por mí por lo tanto ellos solo tendrá en común con los actores en cuando a la apariencia y el nombre pero serán personajes con personalidades creadas.**

**Las gemelas me las imagino como las gemelas Olsen, James me lo imagino como Nathaniel Buzolic que tuvo algunos episodios en The Vampire Diaries y que me encanta con su acento y su sonrisa. Al será como Logan Lerman y Scorp como Alex Pettyfer… aun no tengo a una Rose Weasley**


	3. Informaciones relevantes

**Aclaro: Los personajes y demás elementos en este fic son propiedad de JKR yo solo los uso para divertirme, solo los personajes que no conozcan son míos.**

**Capítulo 3: Informaciones relevantes**

Luego de la cena de bienvenida a los chicos de las demás escuelas, la directora mando a llamar a los capitanes de cada equipo para hablar a su oficina.

Al llegar los cinco capitanes se sientan frente a ella- nuevamente bienvenidos chicos y chicas. Los mande a llamar para que habláramos un rato. Verán sé que habrán pensado, ¿Por qué Hogwarts es la escuela escogida para la selección? y ¿Por qué el capitán debe ser James?- los cuatro asintieron y James los vio y luego bajo la cabeza- las respuestas son sencillas, la primera es que Hogwarts es el colegio más antiguo y con mayor afluencia de estudiantes pues reúne a todo Londres y a varias ciudades de Inglaterra. La segunda es que James fue seleccionado por el comité por pertenecer a Hogwarts y por ser campeón de las casas por tres años seguidos.

James Potter quizá no sea el mejor estudiante o el que se porta mejor, pero tiene algo que lo hace especial, y eso es que tiene liderazgo y sé que él sabrá cómo manejar la presión de un torneo con chicos como Luka Krum o como Giselle Rivera o como Giancarlo Salvatore o incluso como Jordi Sánchez. Esos son los capitanes de los demás equipos y ahora que se unió Alemania el capitán será Philip Götze. Ellos todos tienen talento y son hijos de grandes del Quidditch. James es hijo de la cazadora Ginny Potter, en aquella época Weasley, que actual corresponsal del profeta y ella estuvo en la elite del Quidditch mundial. Ahora me gustaría conocerlos un poco a cada uno. Comenzando por… ti- apunta a Joseph que estaba casi frente a ella.

Él sonríe y comienza a hablar- bueno mi nombre es Joseph Alfred Morgan, tengo 17 años y son nacido en York, soy prefecto y tengo las mejores notas en mi clase. Amo el Quidditch y deseo jugar profesionalmente cuando me gradué, así que este torneo será una gran plataforma para entrar en algún equipo. Soy capitán del equipo desde hace tres años, y he ganado el premio al mejor guardián tres años seguidos- la directora asiente, bastante impresionada por lo que dice el joven- yo leí la historia de Hogwarts y sé que es de gran tradición pero tenía la esperanza de ser quien guiara al equipo, pero si James Potter demuestra que es bueno, entonces no tendré otra opción más que seguir su directriz pero si no veo el gran líder que todos dicen entonces yo tomare las riendas- dijo viendo a James con desfilo en sus ojos, en los ojos de James se notaba que aceptaba el desafío.

-Bien gracias, ahora ustedes dos señoritas.

-Nosotras somos Mary y mi hermana es Julia y ambas somos de sexto año.

-No somos tan buenas estudiantes como Joe- dijo Julia viendo al chico- pero tampoco somos las peores del curso.

-Amamos el Quidditch pero no es algo que deseemos ejercer como carrera, yo deseo ser auror.

-Y yo medimaga.

-Somos capitanas del equipo desde hace dos años y ganamos este año el premio a las mejores golpeadoras del torneo, somos un buen equipo y justas nos complementamos.

-No seremos tan fuertes como los chicos pero tenemos estrategia y puntería.

-Es verdad, las golpeadoras no cuentas con mucha fuerza pero son más estrategas que los chicos lo cual ayuda a que sean muy buenas. Ahora es tu turno joven- dijo ella señalando a Damián.

El asintió y comenzó a hablar- bueno mi nombre es Damián McGinty, tengo 16 años recién cumplidos, y soy el cazador de mi equipo. No soy un gran estudiante pero no me va mal, amo la música y estoy entre ser jugador de Quidditch o tocar música. Mis padres obviamente prefieren el Quidditch y que además sea con los Celtic. Gane la Quaffle Dorada al cazador con más anotaciones y soy el capitán del equipo desde hace dos años.

-Muy bien, gracias a todos ahora les voy a informar algunas cosas. Primero la AIDQ (**N/A: **Asociación Internacional de Quidditch, a partir de ahora así lo abreviare) me dijo que James no tomara la decisión de quien formara parte del equipo sino que ellos mandaran expertos, no solo a Hogwarts sino a las demás escuelas, para que no sea una decisión basada solo en "este me agrada" o "este no me agrada" sino que irán los mejores así no haya ninguno de Gryffindor. Mandaran a un experto en golpeadores, uno en guardianes, uno en cazadores y otro en buscadores. Ellos verán cada prueba y dirán quién es el más apto para jugar con la selección y quién no. Ahora necesito que me digan sus listas de jugadores.

-Bueno mi lista es…- dijo Joseph- El guardián soy yo; cazadores son Melissa McHale, Darren Bergson y Carl Thomas; golpeadores son Garrett y Jeremy Thomson; y buscadora: Samantha Hart- McGonagall tomo notas en un pergamino.

-Nuestro equipo es: Guardián: Meredit Yale; cazadoras: Gabriella Forrest, Amanda Guy y Tanya Dellory; golpeadoras: mi hermana Julia y yo; y buscadora Mary Jane Rivera.

-Mi equipo será: Guardián: Sam Evans; cazadores: Ferguson y Tobías Anderson y yo; golpeadores: Finn y Alexander Hudson; y buscador: Cory Larsen.

Todo eso lo anoto McGonagall y luego vio a James- Falta usted joven Potter.

El asintió y comenzó- Guardián: Oliver Pierce; cazadores: Cassy Griffin, Scorpius Malfoy y Derek Jordán; golpeadores: Fred Weasley II y Jasón Campbell; y buscador: Albus S. Potter. Yo seré otro cazador.

-Muy bien muchas gracias chicas y chicas, ahora una última cosa, a partir de mañana tendrán un horario de tres horas para entrenar. De 9 a 11 para el equipo del joven Morgan; d para el equipo de las señoritas Young, d para el equipo del joven McGinty y d para el equipo del joven Potter. Esos horarios serán para mañana y para el viernes ya que el sábado será la selección. Vendrá un corresponsal del profeta para anunciar la noticia y tomar fotos- los cinco asintieron dando a entender que entendían- ya se pueden retirar, buenas noches- y con eso los cinco se separaron y se fueron.

Al llegar al gran comedor vieron que ya casi todos los estudiantes se habían ido, menos los chicos y chicas de los equipos visitantes que conversaban con varios de las mesas que compartían.

Cada capitán reunió a sus equipos y se fueron de vuelta a sus transportes para dormir allí como suele pasar cuando se celebra el torneo de los tres magos.

James junto a los chicos y chicas de su equipo y les conto todo lo que ocurrió con la directora, les informo sobre su horario de prácticas y que debían estar puntuales para aprovechar ese tiempo.

**OooOooO**

**¡Eso es todo por hoy! Espero les haya gustado, ¿Qué opinan? ¿Creen que James será un buen capitán con este cuarteto; en especial con Joseph que es él más pelea con él? El próximo capítulo quiero poner un poco de amistad entre algunos personajes, y ya tengo pensando algo.**

**Nos estamos leyendo**.


	4. Amistades

**Capítulo 4: Amistades**

Al día siguiente el primero en ir al gran comedor fue Joseph pues ese día comenzaban las prácticas para los cuatro equipos pero el de él sería a primera hora después del desayuno.

Al llegar vio a una chica pelirroja, comiendo un tazón de frutas y un vaso de jugo de calabaza. La reconoció de la noche anterior, la prefecta, así que se acercó a ella y vio que leía un enorme libro de aspecto antiguo, la historia de Hogwarts. El sonrió al ver eso.

-Buenos días señorita- la saludo y ella aparto la vista de su libro para verlo. Sus ojos verdes se encontraron con los azules de ella- ¿Qué lees?

-La historia de Hogwarts… buenos días por cierto- dijo ella con una sonrisa mientras él se sentaba a su lado y tomaba también frutas- ¿Por qué despierto tan temprano?

-Tengo practica con el equipo de Quidditch, y la directora McGonagall nos dijo que hoy nos tocaba primera hora- y con eso comenzó a comer, luego añadió- ¿y tú?

-No tenía más sueño y decidí desayunar sola y con algo de lectura ligera- dijo ella muy al estilo de su madre. Ella sabía que si Albus o James la escuchaban rodarían los ojos. Ellos no entendían esa clase de cosas.

-Ya veo… ¿eso para ti es lectura ligera? A mí me agrada leer, pero quizá ese libro me tome más de un desayuno para leerlo. Cuando lo leí la primera vez, que fue antes de mudarme de Londres e ir a mi actual escuela, tarde un mes completo. Lo ame pero no era muy rápido al leer.

-Ósea ¿que lo leíste antes de los once años?- el asintió- igual yo- dijo ella más emocionada pues él era la primera persona, contemporánea con ella, que lo había leído antes de entrar a la escuela.

El por otro lado no pudo ocultar la sonría al verla tan emocionada por eso y añadió- también he leído libros Muggles como Romeo y Julieta o Hamlet- dijo él y continuo comiendo.

-Igual yo- dijo ella otra vez emocionada. Realmente era genial conocer a alguien que tenga conocimiento de otras cosas que no sean del mundo mágico, y quien hubiera dicho que lo conocería de otra escuela.

En eso los demás del equipo de Joseph llegaron y se sentaron a comer junto a su capitán. Ella los vio a todos y pudo observar que todos comían frutas. Debía ser una norma que en el desayuno debían comer eso, quizá para no estar tan llenos y volar mejor. Joe puedo ver como ella estaba pensando y le dijo- Nuestra profesora de vuelo nos enseñó que antes de un partido o antes de una práctica, no debíamos comer tanto. Si era en la mañana, un tazón de frutas y un poco de juego o agua, y eso nos mantendría ligeros per bien alimentados. Además nos dijo las que debíamos comer- ella asintió entendiendo eso y el añadió- por cierto teníamos un buen rato hablando y no se tu nombre pelirroja.

Ella le sonrió y le dijo- me llamo Rose Weasley… yo no preguntare porque ya lo sé Joseph Morgan.

El sonrió de medio lado, una sonría que ella conociera sexy- puedes llamarme Joe, después de todo, eres una colega de los libros- eso causo que ambos rieran y los chicos y chicas del equipo los vieron extrañados.

Luego de eso el equipo se fue dejando a Rose y a Joe, él se acercó y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla- gracias por la conversación Rose, nos veremos en el almuerzo, ten un buen día- y con eso se fue, el gran comedor estaba más lleno de alumnos.

Ella se sonrojo y paso el resto de la mañana pensando en eso. Este chico era diferente a lo que había conocido en la escuela, y eso le agradaba.

Al momento de la practica Joseph les dijo a su equipo- hoy quiero que practiquemos la i45 y mañana la j60- luego añadió al ver que Samantha, su buscadora, iba a replicar- pues tengo un presentimiento que quizá nos toque jugar y prefiero prevenir que lamentar. Ustedes sabes como soy yo y prefiero que las practiquemos.

-Pero Joe, esas dos son nuevas y solo las hemos hecho en dos ocasiones- dijo uno de sus cazadores más experimentados.

-Darren, entiendo tu preocupación, pero creo que debemos practicarlas hoy y mañana pues sé que ese tipo de cosas pueden pasar y si queremos ganar la mayor cantidad de puestos, debemos arriesgar.

-Joe sabes que confió en ti, pero Darren tiene razón, además son ambas muy complejas y solo tenemos dos horas- secundo Carl y Melissa asintió estando también de acuerdo con sus compañeros.

-Por eso mismo les pido que confíen en mí, no será una pérdida de tiempo chicos. Además yo considero que dos horas son más que suficientes, si las sabemos aprovechar.

Todos vieron a Darren y luego a Joseph. Al final el cazador asintió- de acuerdo, lo haremos así como tu dice capitán.

Joseph sonrió y con una patada al suelo los miembros del equipo levantaron vuelo y comenzaron las prácticas.

Mientras esto pasaba, en el gran comedor los equipos estaban reunidos en sus mesas desayudando y hablando de todo lo relacionado con sus prácticas, y todos estaban de acuerdo en que esperarían lo peor y pondrán nuevas estrategias en la mesa para practicarlas ese día y el siguiente.

Los chicos de Hogwarts se fueron a clases un rato más tarde y los demás se quedaron solos en el Gran Comedor, planeando sus jugadas en susurros y cuidando revelar cosas al otro.

En la dirección la directora estaba haciendo algunos trabajos cuando una lechuza color marrón entro en su oficina. Ella hizo aparecer un plato con comida y otro con agua y mientras la lechuza comía y tomaba ella comenzó a leer la carta.

_Estimada Minerva:_

_Me dirijo a usted para avisarle que hoy a las 4 de la tarde, estaré en su escuela para hablar cosas importantes sobre el equipo y su selección además de otros asuntos sobre los miembros de ese equipo. _

_Espero que los demás directores puedan estar presentes para hablar con ellos también y conocer sus opiniones sobre los temas que se trataran._

_Sin más que agregar y deseándole un buen día, me despido._

_Atentamente, Douglas Carter- Director de la AIDQ._

Luego de leer la carta, la directora vio que la lechuza ya había terminado la comida y el agua; esta hizo un sonido de agradecimiento y luego se fue volando dejando a la mujer sola en su oficina.

Reviso la hora y vio que eran las doce del mediodía, así que el director llegaría en unas tres horas, por lo tanto decidió que llamaría a sus colegas más tarde para conversar de lo que el señor Carter tenía para decirles.

Mientras en el gran comedor todos los alumnos estaban de vuelta para el almuerzo. Las chicas eran las próximas para practicar así que comieron ligero, no deseaban enfermarse un día antes de la gran prueba.

En la mesa donde ellas estaban, los chicos las veían con cara de seductores mientras que las chicas con envidia. Las co-capitanas tenían sus ojos fijos en dos chicos, uno de la mesa de Gryffindor y el otro en la de Slytherin. A Mary le gustaba James, y según pudo ver, a todas las chicas de la escuela menos sus primas. Mientras que a Julia le llamaba la atención Scorpius, ella también se había dado cuenta que todas las chicas también le gustaba él.

Ambas deseaban conquistar a los dos Don Juan de Hogwarts; era un reto y ellas estaban dispuestas a aceptarlo y si lo ganaban, mucho mejor.

Mary solo desvió su vista del primogénito de los Potter-Weasley para ver como Joseph y Rose conversaban y sonreían como si se conocieran de toda la vida, eso le causó sorpresa e intriga pues nunca antes había visto al chico coquetear con alguna chica, ni siquiera cuando iba a su colegio a competir. Eso le alegro pues él se había relajado un poco con esa pelirroja.

Cuando por fin se terminó el almuerzo los alumnos de Hogwarts regresaron a sus clases mientras las chicas se fueron a su práctica y los demás equipos se fueron a sus hogares momentáneos.

**OOooOOooOO**

A la hora pautada los cuatro directores esperan a que llegue el hombre que los había citado. Mientras esperan conversan sobre lo que probablemente les hable, cuando de pronto de la chimenea salió un fuego verde y de él sale un hombre en sus cincuentas, gordo, con un sombrero que combinaba con el traje que traía puesto, de ojos marrones y piel blanca.

-Minerva que bueno verte, cuanto tiempo- el saludo el hombre con una sonrisa mientras este se sacudía las cenizas- y ustedes son los demás directores ¿verdad?

Los tres asintieron y la primera en pararse fue la directora de la academia para señoritas- Mariana Johns un gusto- le extendió la mano y se la tomo y le dedico una sonrisa.

Luego paro el director de la academia mixta- Yo soy Jasón Lang, muchos gusto señor Carter- le extendió la mano y el hombre nuevamente le tomo y se dieron un apretón.

El último fue el de la escuela de chicos solamente- yo soy Gabriel Tail un placer conocerlo- otro apretón de mano entre los dos y luego todos tomaron asiento.

-Bueno muchas gracias por venir, quiero que hablemos de cómo será la selección de los jugadores y hablar un poco sobre asuntos importantes sobre los alumnos que sean de sus escuelas y que sean seleccionados. Como saben los partidos serán jugados en las escuelas y los chicos no podrán estar viajando desde sus escuelas a Hogwarts así que se ha pensado que, si ustedes lo permiten, que sus alumnos y alumnas pasen el resto del año aquí en Hogwarts como estudiantes, de esa forma podrán crear una relación de equipo y que puedan practicar mejor.

Los directores se vieron analizando la propuesta, sin saber qué hacer.

**OOooOOooOO**

**Espero les haya gustado, la decisión se sabrá el próximo capítulo luego que se haga la selección, ¿Quién debería quedar? Dejen sus opiniones. Yo ya tengo algunos nombren en la mente.**

**Nos estamos leyendo.**


	5. La Selección

**Capítulo 5: La Selección**

Sábado en la mañana, el día había llegado. Se día seria la selección del equipo de Quidditch del Reino Unido.

A las ocho de mañana Rose fue la primera en su habitación en pararse. Se dio un baño y luego de vestirse bajo a desayunar; al llegar ve a algunos jugadores de los diferentes equipos comer algo ligero.

Todos se veían emocionados pero al mismo tiempo nervioso y obvio era entendible, considerando que el que quede hoy podrá tener más chances de jugar profesionalmente y así poder tener un futuro garantizado.

Pese a seguro todos estos chicos y chicas ya hayan pasado por sus TIMOS, quizá aún no tengan un futuro asegurado o planeado.

Rose toma asiento en su mesa de Gryffindor y toma como desayuno unos sándwiches y un vaso de jugo de calabaza mientras leía el Profeta. Mientras comía se le acerco alguien por atrás y le toco el hombro.

-Buenos días pelirroja- al oírlo ella sonrió y lo vio. Joseph le sonrió y se sentó a su lado- suertuda- dijo ara luego tomar un plato con frutas y una barra de cereal. Al ver su cara de confundida el añadió- tu puedes comer sándwiches mientras yo tengo que comer esto- añadió señalando su plato.

El soltó una risita y le dijo- tú también podrías, claro si luego quieres volar al baño- el también rio y ambos comieron en silencio, uno muy cómodo.

En eso llegaron más chicos de las otras escuelas y de Hogwarts listos para el día que les espera.

Una hora más tarde todos estaban camino al campo de Quidditch. Joseph y Rose caminaban junto a Samantha, conversando. Ella se les había unido y los tres se pusieron a hablar de toda clase de temas hasta llegar al campo.

-Bueno pelirroja nos vemos luego, espero yo con el puesto asegurado- dijo el con una sonrisa arrogante.

-Ya veremos Sr Arrogante- Samantha rio y Joseph hizo un gesto de "ofendido" que las hizo reír mas. Luego el hizo algo que ella no se esperaba, le dio un beso en la mejilla y el junto a Samantha se fueron dejándola tan quieta que cualquiera hubiera pensado que un Basilisco la paralizo.

Cuando se recuperó se fue a buscar a sus primos para desearle suerte, tocándose la zona donde él la besó y seguramente más roja que un tomate.

La directora había anunciado ayer que el día anterior había hablado junto con los demás directores ciertos asunto respecto ese día, pero solo menciono uno que fue recibido muy bien por los chicos y chicas de los demás colegios.

_-Buenas noches jóvenes- dijo la directora desde su lugar- es un gran placer anunciar que el día de ayer estuvimos hasta muy entrada la noche conversando con el director de la AIDQ para cuadrar todo lo de mañana. Se hablaron muchos asuntos pero uno de los que deseo hablarles es que mañana muy temprano vendrán de las otras escuelas, una pequeña delegación para apoyarlos- todos los estudiantes de las otras escuelas aplaudieron felices de ver a sus compañeros de nuevo- además se consiguieron más asientos para ellos- de nuevo aplausos- mañana el director anunciara otras informaciones antes y después de la selección- y con eso la directora termino tomando asiento._

Eso estaba en la mente de James que estaba tratando de concentrarse, además en su mente estaba algo que la directora le había dicho otras antes.

_-Sr. Potter ¿puedo hablar con usted?_

_-Claro directora._

_-El presidente de la AIdQ quiere que juegue usted en vez de Derek Jordán. El desea verlo jugar contra los que serán sus aliados… mostrar él porque es el capitán de la selección._

_-Cl-claro Directora_

_-Además sus padres estarán aquí, su madre porque es corresponsal del profeta y su padre… porque es su padre y el del joven Albus. _

_-Ok ahora me tengo que cambiar, hasta luego directora- y así se fue a los camerinos._

Las demás casas del colegio les prestaron sus camerinos para que todos los equipos se pudieran cambiar. El equipo de Hogwarts estaba en el de Gryffindor, las chicas en el de Hufflepuff, el de solo chicos en el de Ravenclaw y el de la escuela mixta estaban en el de Slytherin.

Cuando estaban todos ubicados en sus asientos y los equipos hablaron y se dieron ánimo la voz de Dominique Weasley sonó en el campo- ¡Buenos días aficionados al Quidditch! Y bienvenidos los chicos y chicas de nuestras otras escuelas, es para mí un placer poder saludarles hoy y me encuentro en compañía de tres maravillosas personas. Ellos y ella son los comentaristas de sus respectivas escuelas. Primero aquí tengo a Liam Walker de la escuela para chicos- todos los de esa escuela aplaudieron y gritaron su nombre- luego a su lado esta Jessica Swift de la escuela para chicas- todas se pararon y aplaudieron a la chica- y por ultimo pero menos importante, Frank Grace de la escuela mixta- todos los de esa escuela aplaudieron- ahora para presentar a los chicos de su escuela ¡Liam!

El chico tomó el micrófono y comenzó a hablar- ¡Buenos días!- luego de su saludo comenzó a llamar a cada miembro de su equipo, y estos eran recibidos por los fans de su escuela con gran aplauso, pero el que más recibió aplausos fue Damián que sin duda era el líder y la estrella de su equipo.

-Muchas gracias Liam, ahora démosle la bienvenida presentar a su equipo a ¡Jessica!- anuncio Dominique.

La chica tomo el micrófono y comenzó también a anunciar a las chicas de su equipo que eran aplaudas por propios y extraños, hombres en su gran mayoría.

Cuando esta termino se anunció a Frank que fue también anunciando a los chicos y chicas del suyo con una gran ovación de los presentes. Por ultimo Dominique se dedicó a presentar a los de Hogwarts que fueron los aplausos más ruidos por ser el equipo de casa.

Cuando ya hubo silencio y el presidente de AIdQ se para y comienza a hablar- Buenos días directores, profesores, estudiantes, público en general. Gracias por haber venido a esta importante ceremonia que así como se realiza aquí, también está pasando en Francia, Bulgaria, España, Alemania e Italia. Nosotros estamos muy felices de ver la gran presencia de público aquí que viene a disfrutar de un buen espectáculo deportivo. Ahora tengo que informar que como creo que saben. Ayer la directora McGonagall junto con sus colegas de las demás escuelas y yo, nos reunimos para hablar de ciertos asuntos respecto a este día. Uno de ellos fue la presencia de las delegaciones por escuelas. Lo siguiente fue que en lugar de decidir posición por posición como se hace para elegir a un equipo de escuela, que se ven las aptitudes de cada jugador sin un contexto de equipo, hemos decidido organizar partidos entre las escuelas- se comenzó a oír un murmullo entre las gradas y entre los equipos. El añadió- pero no sería un partido típico con la búsqueda de la snitch sino que serán solo guardianes, cazadores y golpeadores. El que anote más puntos al final de 30 minutos entonces este será el ganador. Luego de eso se realizara una segunda ronda donde los dos ganadores y los dos perdedores se enfrentaran. El que gane sus dos partidos tendrá derecho a tener más miembros de su equipo estarán en la selección. Los buscadores se escogerán por su rapidez en capturar la snitch dorada. Los tres que lo consigan serán parte del equipo, siendo el más rápido el o la titular. ¿Todo claro?... ¡Comencemos!

Luego de eso un réferi llamo a los capitanes de los equipos y les pidió que tomaran un papel, acto seguido pidió que cada quien mostrara el suyo. Joseph le toco el 1, Damián el 2, James e las gemelas el 4.

-Ok 1 v vs 4- los cuatro se vieron y luego se fueron cada uno a sus equipos para la última conversación.

-Ya saben maniobra 25 contra el equipo de Damián- dijo Joseph en un susurro a sus jugadores; todos asintieron y se fueron al campo.

-Ok chicos ya saben que para el equipo de Joseph usaremos la jugada 12 ¿listos?- todos asintieron y se dispersaron por el campo.

Una vez allí todos dieron la patada al suelo y se elevaron en sus escobas. Con el cronometro en 30 minutos y todo listo en el campo, el juego comenzó.

Damián comenzó con un ataque con el como punta y los otros dos más atrás como una flecha. Cuando tuvo distancia de tiro Joseph la paro con una mano y luego arrojo la bola para que comenzaran con el ataque.

El juego siguió así por unos minutos, el guardián del equipo de Damián había parado varias por una logro colarse en el aro derecho y así el equipo de Joseph se puso adelante.

Los minutos pasaban y Damián logro anotarle a Joseph. Todos en Hogwarts estaban asombrados que Damián lograra anotar luego de casi 10 minutos de juego y que ya el de Joseph tenia ventaja de varios puntos por arriba. Otros 10 minutos más tarde Damián había conseguido anotar dos veces más. Parecía que él era el único que podía batir al guardián con el mejor record de su liga.

Cuando el tiempo acabo. El equipo de Joseph había marcado 200 mientras que el de Damián solo 50.

Luego de eso le tocó el turno al equipo de casa contras el de las gemelas. Los dos equipos después de conversar sobre lo que harían fueron al campo y una vez comenzaron a volar el partido dio inicio.

El primer ataque fue de Scorpius que logro marcar fue ovacionado, en especial por la serpientes que decían entre sí "Ese es nuestro capitán". Las chicas también lograron hacer varios ataques pero de los tres solo uno logro entrar en los aros. Las gemelas lograron sacar de balance a James en par de ocasiones y evitando que este marcara.

Al final, luego de una dura batalla, Hogwarts se impuso 150 a 100. Dando como resultado que Hogwarts jugara contra la escuela de Joseph y la de Damián contra las gemelas.

-Vamos a dar un descanso para poder elegir a los buscadores- anuncio Dominique.

Comenzaron con el de la escuela de Damián. La competencia seria ver quien consigue la snitch en menor tiempo. Los tres mejores tiempos seria los ganadores de un puesto.

El tiempo comenzó a correr en lo que el despego. Comenzó a buscarla hasta que a los 9,80 segundos la consiguió.

-Uy ese era un gran tiempo a romper- dijo Liam con una sonrisa arrogante.

-Ya lo veremos- dijo Jessica ya que le tocaba a la chica de su escuela.

Ella se tomó 10 segundos en conseguir la snitch dorada lo que causo que Liam le sacara la lengua en señal de burla a Jessica, quien solo rodo los ojos.

-Ahora es el turno de Samantha- dijo Frank que estaba cruzando los dedos bajo la mesa.

La chica de su escuela logro atrapar la pelotica dorada en 9,20, la sonrisa de Liam cayo viendo a Frank con el pecho inflado del orgullo- pura suerte- dijo en un susurro.

-Le toca el turno a Albus Potter- dijo Dominique creando una gran ovación para la copia la carbón de Harry Potter.

El segundo hijo del Niño que vivió tenía una gran presión en los hombros, no solo por ser el hijo del gran Harry Potter sino también porque su hermano mayor no se metiera en problemas por tener a su hermanito menor en el equipo y que eso creara conflictos.

Albus se elevó sobre el campo buscando la escurridiza pelotica, bajo el escrutinio de miles de espectadores, de sus padres, que habían sido invitados- Ginny como prensa y Harry como padre de dos de los chicos-… a los pocos segundos la diviso cerca del aro central, al otro lado del campo así que apretó los dientes y se fue a máxima velocidad hacia la snitch.

Cuando llego a ella, comenzó una persecución hasta que él y la snitch cayeron en picada al suelo. A unos cuantos metros del suelo Albus la logro atrapar, usando unas de las tácticas que habían usado su padre y Viktor Krum en su época.

No escucho nada por unos segundos hasta que la voz de Dominique resonó en el campo- ¡9,00 SEGUNDOS! ¡Albus Severus Potter logro bajar el tiempo de Samantha Hart, convirtiéndolo en el buscador titular!- todos los estudiantes de Hogwarts gritaron de emoción y en lo que el llego al suelo, el encargando de la selección de buscadores le entrego la insignia dorada que decía "Buscador Titular"

Sus dos nuevos compañeros de equipo, Samantha y Cory, se le acercaron y lo felicitaron- nada mal Potter- dijo Cory con una sonrisa- eso fue audaz, esa jugada no se usaba desde 1900 y pico.

-Gracias Cory- le dijo el con una sonrisa. El chico de cabello castaño y ojos marrones se fue.

-Felicidades Potter, buenos movimientos y mucha velocidad- dijo Samantha y luego le palmeo el hombro- espero poder jugar contra ti en algún momento- y se fue a donde su equipo.

Albus fue a donde su hermano y este le dio un abrazo fuerte igual que su mejor amigo Scorpius y su primo Fred- ahora les toca a ustedes chicos, buena suerte- le dijo a sus familiares y amigos- nos vemos- y luego se fue a sentar.

-Ahora los eventos principales, los dos primeros equipos caminen al campo- luego de eso el equipo de Damián y el de las hermanas caminaron al campo.

-Ya saben chicas, ataquen a Damián, no lo dejen pasar, y si algo pasa, Mary y yo nos encargamos- las jugadoras asintieron de acuerdo y subieron a sus escobas.

-Ya saben chicos, eviten los golpes de las hermanas rubias. No las dejen golpearlos. Alex y Finn protéjannos a como dé lugar ¿ok?

-Si capitán- dijeron los chicos a coro y rompieron filas, luego subieron a las escobas y comenzó el juego.

La Quaffle comenzó a volar por los jugadores del equipo de Damián mientras esquivaban los ataques de las gemelas o estos eran repelidos por los otros dos hermanos.

Damián logro par de puntos con un resultado de 20- 0, pero luego las chicas lograron atacarlos dejándolos y empatar a 20-20.

El juego continuo con ataques constantes de cada lado, una recia defensa que al final les dio la victoria a las chicas con 200 a 190.

Mientras el juego se daba lugar, Joseph y James analizaban sus jugadas y pensaban como vencer al otro y en lo que se oyó el final del juego los dos se levantaron con sus equipos.

-Ok chicos y chicas, recuerdan la jugada 21 que usamos contra Damián- todos asintieron y Joseph añadió- bien esa será la que usaremos contra James, no lo dejen dar indicaciones ni anotar. ¿Quedo claro?

-Si Capitán- dijeron los miembros del equipo.

Mientras James les dice a su equipo- escuchen bien… si por alguna razón ellos no me dejan moverme o dar indicaciones entonces Malfoy… encárgate tu- dijo viendo a Scorpius y Fred se quedó helado.

-Jimmy ¿te pego una bludger en la cabeza?... dejar a Malfoy a cargo es deshonra para todos los Weasley- Potter del mundo- James y Scorpius rodaron los ojos.

-Fred no hay otra opción, ahora comencemos con esto- los chicos o chicas se separaron y fueron a montar sus escobas.

El partido comenzó y como se les indico los chicos y chicas del equipo de Joseph comenzaron a molestar a James, logro escaparse un par de veces pero cuando lo lograba se encontraba con la pared frente a los tres aros.

Así que cuando tuvo un chance le hizo una señal a Scorpius y este comenzó a mover sus piezas. Los cazadores del equipo contrario se comenzaron a desacomodar pues no sabían que hacer, y cuando menos se lo esperaron le lograron anotar los primero puntos, y así siguieron gracias a que Scorpius logro rearmar al equipo ya que James no podía y al final lograron ganar 200 a 190.

-¡Hogwarts Gana! El podio final queda con Hogwarts como campeón, la Escuela mixta de Escocia como segunda y la de chicas como el tercer lugar. La escuela de chicos quedo fuera del podio pero seguro conseguirá algunos puestos en su equipo- dijo Dominique, lo último fue dicho en voz de tristeza pues secretamente deseaba que Damián ganara.

-Joven James se le solicita de la Sala de los Menesteres para que converse con los jueces sobre las posiciones- le dijo Neville.

James tomo sus cosas y fue rumbo al castillo.

Al llegar vio a los jueces con sus apuntes y con los directores a su lado- Sr Potter felicidades por su triunfo y bueno eso de dejar protagonismo al joven Malfoy, fue muy amable y sin intereses personales, eso demuestra mucha madures. Espera 6 años y unos cuantos meses para ver esa madures en usted- dijo McGonagall con un tono casi maternal y orgulloso.

-Gracias directora- dijo el con una sonrisa, luego ella misma comenzó a caminar frente a la sala de donde se haría la reunión, luego de pasar tres veces ella abrió la puerta y la sala se volvió una oficina con varias sillas alrededor de una gran mesa. Todos entraron y se comenzó con las conversaciones.

Mientras abajo en el campo todos conversaban con sus respectivos equipos y algunos de sus compañeros de clases. En eso una chica de unos diecinueve años, cabello rubio y ojos verdes, usado un vestido rojo se le acerco a Joseph- Hey tu- le dijo al chico que estaba de espaldas.

Al voltearse y verla le dio una sonrisa de medio lado- Jessica Patricia Morgan… cuanto tiempo sin verte- le dijo el para luego abrazarla- ¿Cómo estas hermanita?

-Bien hermanito, felicidades- le dijo y le desordeno el cabello- merecías ganar pero creo que por algo ese chico Potter quedo como capitán.

-Sí creo que se fijó en mi estrategia contra Damián y seguro pensó que usaría lo mismo contra él. Es listo. Se ganó mi respeto.

-Eso es bueno.

-¿Cómo va Paris?

-Muy bien, me costó acostumbrarme pero creo que es el sitio para mí, una chica con clase en la ciudad de la moda- el rodo los ojos en forma de broma.

-Qué bueno que lo pases tan bien allí. Quizá nos veamos cuando nos toque contra el equipo francés.

-Eso me gustaría.

En eso del casillo salieron los jueces, los directores y más atrás James con la lista de los seleccionados.

En lo que llego al sitio donde todos los pudieran ver y oír comenzó a leer la lista-

Guardianes: Joseph Morgan como titular, Sam Evans como el del segundo equipo y Oliver Pierce como el tercero.

Cazadores: Damián McGinty, Scorpius Malfoy y yo como titulares; para el segundo equipo están Tanya Dellory, Darren Bergson y Melissa McHale; y para el tercero Tobías Anderson, Gabriella Forrest y Cassy Griffin.

Golpeadores: Mary y Julia Young como titulares; Finn y Alexander Hudson para segundo y para el tercero Fred Weasley II y Jasón Campbell.

Buscadores: Albus Severus Potter como titular, Samantha Hart para el segundo y para el tercero Cory Larsen.

Todos aplaudieron a los chicos y chicas que serán parte del equipo y luego el presidente de la asociación hablo- gracias por venir, les tengo una información importante antes que se vayan. Los chicos y chicas que no son de Hogwarts les informo que los directores y yo acordamos que para crear un espíritu de equipo y de unidad, todos se deberán quedar aquí y estudiar lo que queda de año. Serán asignados a una casa y mientras se organiza el evento y los estadios, vivirán en el colegio.

**OOooOOooOO**

**Eso es todo por ahora… un capitulo largo; ¡tenía tiempo sin hacer algo más de tres páginas! Espero les haya gustado, y les deseo un Feliz año nuevo full de fics y de muchos libros por leer. Nos estamos leyendo.**


	6. Un día en Hogsmeade

**Capítulo 6: Un día en Hogsmeade **

"_Se les asignaran una casa y vivirán en el colegio" _eso era todo lo que pasaba por la mente de Joseph mientras estaba sentado frente al lago, viendo al calamar gigante esconderse del creciente frio por la llegada del invierno.

Lo que más le daba miedo era el hecho de estar en una casa de Hogwarts. Solo pocas personas sabían que era hijo de un sangre pura y una mal llamada sangre sucia, y que ese sangre pura estuvo en Slytherine cuando fue estudiante y que no participo en la gran guerra pues no creía en los ideas de… él… incluso sabiendo que Harry Potter lo había matado y que el mundo llevaba más de veinte años sin conocer lo que es el terror del señor oscuro, a Joseph aun le daba miedo nombrarlo.

En fin su madre le conto todo lo que había pasado durante ese periodo de oscuridad para los mestizos y sangre sucia, ellos fueron torturados y mucho fueron asesinados. Él sabía que si se ponía ese legendario y milenario sombrero, este lo mandaría a Slytherine sin ninguna duda y eso lo aterraba.

-Tierra llamado a Joe- entre todos estos pensamientos, escucho la voz de Rose Weasley y esto lo saco de todo ese remolino mental.

-Umm ¿sí?- la vio vestida con ropa muggle, traía puesto unos jeans negros y un sweater con franjas rojas y amarillas- ¿y eso que estas vestida así?- pregunto el viéndola de la cabeza a los pies, lucia hermosa.

-Es que hoy tenemos el día libre para poder salir al pueblo de Hogsmeade. La directora dijo que ustedes también podían ir, así que te quería preguntar si ¿querrías ir conmigo?

Él lo pensó un segundo y asintió- me encantaría, me voy a cambiar el uniforme y te alcanzo en la entrada ¿ok?- ella sonrió y asintió.

-Nos vemos- y con eso se fue, él caminó al lugar donde ellos se estaban quedando a dormir, se cambió de ropa. Él se puso una camisa negra con una chaqueta gris y unos jeans azules; luego se fue a la puerta principal y allí estaba ella viendo como conversando con Samantha y con Albus, con bastante intensidad, como si discutieran.

Él se les acerco con sigilo y abrazo a Rose por detrás, ella dio un pequeño salto pero al ver quien era se calmó- Hola Joe- dice ella y los otros dos se fijan en ellos- listo ya estamos completos, vamos.

Samantha y Albus asienten y los cuatro van rumbo a un carruaje. Mientras caminan Samantha toma a Joseph del brazo y le dice en un susurro- Te gusta Weasley- el asintió- no era una pregunta, sino una afirmación bobito… desde ayer te veo coqueteando con ella.

-Pues sí, es linda, inteligente y me agrada pasar tiempo con ella. Tenemos cosas en común- dice el mientras caminan a los carruajes.

-Y ¿ella sabe tu secreto?- el negó con la cabeza- ¿Cuándo se lo vas a contar?

-Pensaba contárselo hoy pero no estoy seguro donde.

-Pues piensa bien, aunque siempre puedes usar un encantamiento de silencio- le recomendó ella.

-Suena bien, si no encuentro el lugar propicio… lo usare.

Al llegar se montaron en un carruaje libre y fueron rumbo al pueblo. Por el camino hablaron del Quidditch y del torneo que se venía en camino, ninguno podía creer que estaban en un equipo representando a su país y a tan corta edad.

-Joe ¿cómo te volviste tan buen guardián?- pregunta Albus viendo al chico con atención.

-Pues yo primero antes de aprender Quidditch fui portero de futbol hasta que cumplí los once años y me llevaron a mi actual escuela. Allí aprendí las técnicas de los porteros y solo tuve que ponerlas en práctica sobre una escoba.

-Eso es genial- dice Albus con una sonrisa- el abuelo Granger nos ha llevado a ver partidos de futbol pero a James, Fred y Teddy no les gusta, dicen que no tiene emoción.

-Es que no han visto un Manchester United contra el Chelsea. Eso sí es emoción. En fin yo estuve en un colegio muggle hasta que entre aquí y mi madre, que es hija de dos Muggles, me enseña cosas muggles. Es su forma de unir ambos mundos.

Los tres asienten y en ese momento el carruaje llega al pueblo. Los cuatro se bajan y Joseph y Samantha se quedaron maravillados con el pintoresco pueblo.

-Vamos a dividirnos y nos encontramos en las Tres escobas- sugiere Rose.

-Por mi perfecto- dicen los tres a la vez.

-Perfecto, Joe conmigo y Sam con Albus- dice ella tomando la mano de Joseph y jalándolo con ella. Los otros dos los vieron con una media sonrisita; ambos saben que se gustan mutuamente.

Sam y Albus se fueron a recorrer el pueblo tomando otro camino para no toparse con los otros dos.

-Cuéntame de ti Albus.

-Me gusta leer pero no libros del porte que Rose lee. Los que yo prefiero son más cortos, por ejemplo Animales fantásticos y donde encontrarlos o la historia del Quidditch, esa clase de libros, pero la versión de bolsillo- al decir eso Samantha comenzó a reír- ¡ay! No te rías- dice el con una sonrisa- soy parecido a mi padre en eso de no leer pero como la tía Hermione pasa mucho tiempo en nuestra casa por cosas de trabajo entonces ella siempre nos da cosas para leer y nos creó un habitó, aunque James lo odie.

-James se ve simpático y muy buen jugador ¿tienen buenas relaciones fraternales?

-Sí, aunque siempre me hace bromas pero sé que no son por nada malo sino por diversión, yo lo quiero aunque si esto sale de aquí te hare bailar como un mono- ambos se ríen y continúan caminando- ¿desde hace cuánto conoces a Joe?

-Desde mi primer año, él estaba en segundo y era tutor de encantamientos, porque en nuestra escuela cuando sacas muy buenas notas en alguna materia durante el año anterior, cuando pases al siguiente te vuelves tutor y ayudas a algún alumno. Como yo era pésima en encantamientos, él fue seleccionado como mi tutor. Al comienzo él y yo éramos enemigos, hasta que un día me conto algo que paso en su familia, yo lo ayude y desde ese día nos hicimos amigos casi hermanos. El me defiende de los chicos abusadores y yo a el de las chica que solo buscan… ya sabes- el asintió y ella sonrió.

Ambos siguieron caminando y conversando sobre cosas triviales o sobre ellos mismo, sus gustos, su comida favorita, en fin de todo lo que se les pudiera ocurrir.

Mientras tanto Rose y Joseph caminaban hablando también de todo hasta que llegaron a un lugar algo apartado de la gente y fue allí cuando Joe le dice a Rose- umm Rose ¿te puedo decir algo?

-Claro lo que sea- dijo ella con un tono algo preocupado por lo que podría pasar.

-Ok pero primero…- cerro los ojos, murmuro algo y cuando los abrió dio unos gritos a los que tenía cerca y al ver que no le hacían caso sonrió y vio a Rose- puse un encantamiento para que no nos oigan.

-¿Estas aprendiendo a hacer encantamientos con la mente?- el asintió- eso es genial.

El solo rio y ambos se sentaron en unos bancos al lado del camino- ok umm por donde empiezo. Bueno tu sabes la historia de la gran guerra entre la orden y los morfigos ¿verdad?- ella asiente y hace gesto de "Duh… mi familia estuvo allí, en primera fila" lo que hizo que él se echara a reír- ok… ok… no hace falta esa clase de caritas señorita sabelotodo- ella rodo los ojos pero con una sonrisa- en fin el punto es que durante esa guerra, mi padre, Mason Morgan estaba en Hogwarts, específicamente en la casa de Slyterine. El nunca mostro simpatía por la causa de Voldemort, pero tampoco estuvo luchando con Harry Potter y sus aliados.

Durante la desocupación de Hogwarts, mi padre se fue a su casa y en ese momento comenzó a leer periódicos encubiertos donde no se ocultaba la información de lo que ocurría y así fue como él y mi tío Robert se mantenían al tanto de todo.

Un día, luego de la guerra, mi padre decide hacer algo que años más tarde sería catalogado de heroico por la Orden y por el departamento de Aurores. Comenzó a mandar información anónima del paradero de morfigos que pues él conocía y sabia donde se ocultaban.

Mi padre se volvió el delator de cientos de morfigos prófugos, obvio cuando los que él había delatado conocían que él, además de sus familiares y amigos mortifagos que nunca los delatarían, lo sabía y que el único que los pudo delatar fue él, se volvió el enemigo público número uno de las familias de sangre pura. Él se casó con una hija de muggles y una vez atrapados los mortifagos que faltaban, a mis padres y a mí nos metieron en un programa de protección y por eso no estudie en Hogwarts. Por el pasado de mi padre- el dio un suspiro y solo veía al suelo, esperando alguna clase de recriminación de parte de ella pero en vez de eso, ella lo abrazo.

-Sé que es duro tener un padre que hizo las cosas correctas pese a que estas no lo parezcan pero estoy segura que nadie del colegio lo sabe y si es así entonces ellos saben cómo ignorante.

El asintió y le dio una pequeña sonrisa- ahora temo que si el sombrero me manda a Slytherin, alguno lo descifre y me meta un más líos de los que necesito.

-Joe, no te preocupes, nadie es tan listo en esa casa como ponerse a averiguar eso de un chico que solo estará aquí por un año; pero si tienes temor de lo que pueda pasar, tu solo dile al sombrero que quieres ir a otra casa, él toma en cuenta tus decisiones. Eso se lo dijo mi tío Harry a Albus en su primer año.

-Umm ok- dijo él pensativo- ya veremos mañana como me va.

Rose le da un beso en la mejilla y le dice- mejor nos vamos, tengo hambre y sed- el soltó una carcajada y luego de levantar el encantamiento ambos caminaron nuevamente hacia el punto de encuentro.

En eso ven una casa toda destartalada y Joe pregunta- ¿y este lugar como se llama?

-Es la casa de los gritos, se llama así porque durante los años de escuela de mis abuelos, aquí venían ellos con un chico que se volvía hombre lobo, entonces él durante las transformaciones pegaba gritos. La gente pensaba que eran fantasmas y no se acercaban, entonces ellos pasaban aquí toda la noche transformados en animales.

-Eso está genial- ella asintió y ambos caminaron más hasta llegar las Tres Escobas donde Sam y Albus ya estaban sentados esperándolos. Ambos caminaron a la mesa y al tomar asiento frente a ellos dos- Hola Sam y Al- Joe dice sonriéndole a ambos.

-Se tardaron ¿Qué les tomo tanto?- pregunto Albus con un tono de "si te pasaste de la raya con ella te mato"

-Es que vimos de camino aquí la casa de los gritos y Rose me conto su historia.

Rose rodó los ojos por la actitud de su primo, ella no soportaba cuando sus primos se ponían sobreprotectores con sus amigos.

-Bueno vamos a pedir- dijo ella- antes que Al se vuelva Sherlock.

Él se sonrojo y llamo a la mesonera. Cuando esta llego todos pidieron cervezas de mantequilla y cosas para comer. Los cuatro conversaron allí hasta que llegó la hora de irse.

Todos los chicos y chicas del Hogwarts y de las demás escuelas que fueron al pueblo comenzaron a irse.

Los cuatro se montaron en el carruaje luego de hacer la fila esperando y una vez dentro estos se comenzaron a mover. Las dos chicas se quedaron dormidas en el trayecto. Samantha recostó la cabeza sobre el hombro de Albus y Rose sobre el hombro de Joseph.

Los dos chicos permanecieron en silencio viendo por la ventana, hasta que Albus hablo- ¿Nervioso por la selección?

-Si un poco, es un tema complicado- dijo él concentrado en lo que veía por la ventana.

-Mi padre me comento lo que tu padre hizo- eso lo hizo ver a Albus- creo que fue un acto valiente, tomando en consideración que los mortifagos son tan peligrosos y vengativos.

-Si lo sé, pero él se arriesgó. Me dijo que lo hizo por mí y por mi mamá. Él la conoció durante sus estudios en Hogwarts y él no podía dejar que algo malo le pasara a ella así que por eso lo hizo.

-Entiendo.

-Si pero también sabes que si entro en Slytherin, es muy probable que los mortifagos quieran mi cabeza.

-No te tienes que preocupar porque Scorpius y yo te ayudaremos, y estoy seguro que Samantha también te protegerá al igual que Rose.

-Lo sé pero no quiero que ellas dos se metan en esas cosas, es muy peligroso y no quiero que nada malo les pase.

-Lo sé pero Rose tiene el carácter de mi tía Hermione y ella es más terca que un gnomo de jardín con hongos entre los dedos- eso los hizo reír.

-Ok entiendo, espero que nunca tenga que ser el damicelo en peligro y que ellas dos me salven- ambos rieron y continuaron con los chistes hasta que llegaron al colegio.

Al parar ambos sacudieron suavemente a las chicas hasta que despertaron. Una vez estas volvieron del reino de Morfeo, salieron del carruaje y los cuatro entraron al salón- bueno es tarde y ya comimos como para tres días así que nos vemos mañana- dijo Joe viendo a Rose.

-Ok Joe, buenas noches- dijo ella y luego sintió algo que no se esperó. Un beso en los labios.

Ella lo respondió casi de inmediato y luego de lo que parecieron horas pero que realmente fueron segundos se separaron- buenas noches Rose- murmuro él aun con los ojos cerrados- hasta mañana- luego se fue casi corriendo a donde él y sus compañeros dormían.

Rose lo vio irse, sonrojada y con una sonrisa de boba; luego ella también se fue a dormir.

**OOooOOooOO**

**Capitulo largo como compensación de la tardanza, espero les haya gustado, nos estamos leyendo.**


End file.
